


Parallel

by Fandom_Trash20



Series: Byers/Wheeler collection [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad boy Mike, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bully Mike, Bullying, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Legal ages, M/M, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Nerd Will, No Smut, Parallel Universes, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Swearing, Teachers pet Dustin, all characters are 18, personality changes, shy Lucas, will shouldn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash20/pseuds/Fandom_Trash20
Summary: Will Winded up in a parallel universe after his eighteenth birthday.He should have known that Will never existed in this world.And the people he once knew were strangers to him.He was trapped with no way back.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another Multiple chapter story that i'll be doing. I've recently re-watched the show and had wanted to do more  
> on it. So enjoy~

 

 

It was Will's 18th birthday and the day was going just fine. In fact it was better than fine. It was amazing! So it felt weird to say that Will felt a bit off with the whole situation.

It wasn't anything obvious that was causing this feeling of anxiety. He sure as hell hadn't felt like this since the whole fiasco with the upside down.

Being surrounded by his friends and family were giving him the chance to brush off the weird feeling. At least for the time being. It had been years since then and now he shouldn't be letting it get in the way of his life any longer.

However, that was harder said than done right?

"Hey, Will. You okay?" Mike laid a hand on Wills shoulder, pulling him out of the thoughts that he hadn't even realised he got lost in.

Will nodded. Even though he couldn't say that was true, he really didn't want to worry Mike. So he kept quiet about it. However, when he went to sleep that night.

He really wish he hadn't.


	2. A Tear Through Time And Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if i'm writing this with my full potential. I'm interested in the story line , but perhaps i'm not doing so well at writing it? Well I hope you enjoy regardless~

 

The sounds of birds chirping is what Will acknowledged first.

When trying to open his eyes, he was suddenly blinded by the morning rays. It stung for a little while before his  
eyes adjusted and allowed him to open them fully.

He really ought to have kept them closed.

Everything seemed normal at first. Then he realised the room decor and suddenly found that this wasn't his room. Well, it was. Just different. He blinked and got out of bed slowly, looking around the very dull interior.

The next thing that set warning bells off in Wills mind is when there was only a deathly silence. Trying to be rational he glanced at the clock, thinking he might've woken early. However, he would be late and by this time his mother would be screaming at him.

So where was she?

Stepping out into the hallway, he noticed that everything was still.  
Huge cobwebs had gathered in the hall and living room signalling that this house hadn't been touched in a while. It scared him to know that even though this was his home, it wasn't at the same time.

Looking at the mantel piece, he realised that this decor was different to what his mother would have had. It was a lot more elegant. It seemed like the family that lived here previously had a good amount of wealth.

Could this possibly be a dream? No, it felt too life like for that. Will looked around a bit more, feeling certain surfaces to try and figure out how genuine they were. The only conclusion that he could think of as reasonable was that he was in another dimension. Perhaps a parallel universe?

A part of that conclusion was the realisation that maybe there was  
a version of himself here. He was pretty sure that meeting his other  
self would disrupt the timelines even more so than now.

So would the other Will be in his universe? Even if his mother and  
brother did exist in this world then they obviously didn't live here. Although, perhaps Dustin and Lucas were here. Maybe even Mike. God he hoped Mike existed here.

With a determined mind-set to find them, Will found some old clothes (that was conviently left behind) and set off. He treked for ages since he didn't own a bike here and surprisingly he managed to get to school before the bell went.

They were all in their last year of high school. They had stayed on for an extra two years and thus resulting in them becoming young adults. When Will surveyed the courtyard, he realised that the majority of people were watching him. That was a strange point since nobody usually acknowledged him.

Perhaps the Will that belonged in this world was different somehow. Perhaps he was a lot more popular, or even a lot more hated. No one was looking at him with a distinct look. They were just watching.

Will scurried inside to get away from that predicament, only to land himself into a bigger one. The school was the same boring school they always saw. However, when spotting one of his 'friends' down by the lockers he realised how much different it actually was.

It wasn't just the fact that his 'friend' who happened to be Lucas looked like a complete alter ego, especially with how small he looked metaphorically, it was the fact that Mike. His beloved Mike was also there.

He was the one pinning Lucas to the wall and scaring the shit  
out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be updated in a bit.


	3. Fresh Timeline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify that apart from Will, all the characters will be out of character. Enjoy~

 

Will stood frozen as Mike began to back Lucas into the lockers. He noticed that behind him, Troy and his lacky were standing behind Mike and were egging him on.

As quick as he blinked, Lucas was curled up on the floor after being socked in the abdomen. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this world that different? Since when would Mike ever hang out with that Mouthbreather, Troy?

Will should have known then and there that he should have gotten out of there, but he was fixed to the ground. Hoping to see Mike turn back to Lucas and joke about like usual. No, that wouldn't happen since this wasn't his Mike.

Just as Mike turned in the direction he was standing, he noticed his eyes land on him. Looking into this Mikes eyes terrified him. There was no hint of the warmth he would usually see. They were stone cold.

Will had to supress a shudder from the intimidating smirk that crossed Mikes features. To will it looked so out of place that he wanted to cry.

Mike came forward and stood right in front of him. He seemed to tower over his smaller figure, even though Mike was only a few inches taller. He was looking down at him, studying him with a scowl.

"Look what we have here. Fresh meat it seems." Will felt his blood run cold at that. Fresh meat? As in a new target?

The word 'fresh' spun around his mind for a bit. Fresh as in new supposedly? So that meant he didn't exist here? Or at least didn't live around here? He'd bet his chances on not existing.

"E-Erm..." Mike raised a brow and his smirk grew even wider. His face inched closer to his, eyes looking dead into his own.

"Cat got your tongue, babe?" Even the tone of his voice sounded different. Even though it still had that soft soothing drawl. It still seemed...off. Like it held a bitter edge to it.

He paused as he processed his sentence also. Babe? What the fuck? Why in the world would he call him babe? He licked his lips soflty and looked around to see if anyone would possibly save him from this awkward interaction.

To no avail.

"I'm talking to you, Fuckwad." He narrowed his eyes, bringing Will back to earth. Will hadn't noticed that Mike had started speaking again and now he was pissed off.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said. What's your name?"

"W-Will. Will Byers."

"Well, Will. Looks like me and you will get to know each other pretty soon." He chuckled before pushing him into the lockers, but not hard enough to cause severe damage.

He just hoped he would be able to make it home soon and forget about this fucking experience. No way would he let this 'Mike' corrupt the image of his best friend. It wasn't like it was the real Mike anyway.

But wasn't it real, according to this world?


	4. The Butterfly Effect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still feels very strange to me, that i'm writing Mikes character so differently. I hope it's not ruining the plot line. I suppose it is part of the plot, regardless. Oh well. Enjoy~

 

Will headed to class. Strangely enough, the layout and classrooms  
were exactly the same. Including the schedule. At least he wouldn't  
have to rely on people to help find his way around. Although doesn't  
the teacher make sure you have someone if your new?

Wills prayers were not answered as the teacher set him down on the  
desk that he had to share with Mike. He could feel the brunettes gaze  
on him, but he refused to give him the time of day. He wouldn't give  
'Mike' the satisfaction of letting him know that he was getting to him.

Not that it wasn't obvious, regardless.

He felt the presence next to him, move closer. Somebody was whispering  
into his ear making his brain short circuit temporarily. Once realising  
that the warm breath hitting his ear was from Mike. He slowly and  
cautiously backed away, turning his head to face him.

"What do you want?" Will tried to put on his best intimidating tone, but  
sadly that didn't seem to work.

"What I want is for you to fuck off. I don't like people in my personal  
space." Mike sneered, his lips forming into a frown.

"Well you seem to be okay with getting in other peoples personal  
space." Will didn't know where the confidence came from, but he  
guessed that seeing his 'friend' corrupt the former image of him  
pissed him off greatly.

Perhaps saying that, however, was a mistake. The room had  
gone quiet and he witnessed as Mike slowly turned to face him  
with an expression that promised a painful encounter.

"What did you just say?" His facial expression had turned deadly  
calm but his tone held anger that I hadn't ever heard of before. It  
actually terrified Will.

"Nothing...I said nothing." Will instantly turned to the front as the  
lesson began.

#########

Mike turned away, silently fuming. He would wait. Wait until he could  
get the Byers boy alone and make sure he shut that mouth of his.  
He was surprised in some way. The only person that had ever  
dared to speak to him like that was Troy.

Glancing at Will, Mike felt some of his anger melt away. There  
was just something about the Brunette that seemed a bit odd.  
How had Mike never seen him before? Everyone knew everyone  
in this town. Mike, however, knew nothing about Will and that  
frustrated him.

Not knowing Will, also meant not knowing what buttons to  
push. That was something that Mike didn't appreciate.  
He felt as if Will had the upper hand on him, however, he  
could still tell that he had an effect on him. For how long  
was the question, though.

He studied him for a little while longer. He certainly wasn't  
bad looking, but that didn't make him necessarily attractive.  
Mike could tell that Will was a Nerd. Nerds pissed him off.

He also noticed the way that Will would squirm slightly in  
his seat. He was intimidated by him and that amused  
him. Perhaps breaking this one would be easier than he  
thought.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, however, he felt  
a nagging sensation. It was almost as if his brain was denying  
him the right to do that. When did he ever listen to the  
rationality of his brain anyway?

No. He was sure that he would be entertained by the Byers  
boy for longer than he originally thought. Perhaps the brunette  
would then learn some respect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for today! Also sorry if i've made the pov a bit confusing. After the hashtags usually means there's a switch in character~


	5. Stranded Where I Don't Belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait. Here is a new chapter, however. I feel like if i try to update a chapter quickly, I will lose my bearings with this one. So I will try and update as soon as I can, but I hope you can understand that I wan't to do this well. Read notes at the end for something I would like your opinion on.

At lunch, Will decided to head for the Library. Maybe he could  
find something useful that would explain why this happened.  
Perhaps he could also find a way to get back to his own   
timeline.

As he entered the large room filled with dusty shelves and   
books, his thoughts began to spiral. What if this was one   
of the long-term effects from the upside down?

It would make sense, since that also was a different version  
of our world. Why now, however? It had been several years  
since then and the only thing that told him it had happened  
was the never-ending nightmares and panic attacks he   
had endured.

He was doing better now, though.

Or at least he hoped he was. What if he had managed to   
disrupt it again? What if this was his fault as a consequence  
of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Looking through the stacks of books in the science fiction   
section. He came across some that could possibly be   
what he needed. However, it was fiction. What he read may  
not be happening and that it might be something else.

He skimmed through page after page, but couldn't find   
anything that could completely explain in detail about  
what was going on. He slammed the book shut with  
a sigh of frustration, getting a loud 'shush' in response.

He glanced over towards the direction it came from   
to see Dustin. Will gasped softly and then shook his   
head. He couldn't be fooled into thinking that this Dustin  
would be the same. He wasn't.

He remembered how he was in class. Dustin would sit at  
the front and listen intently to what the teacher was   
saying. He would put his hand up for questions that nobody  
else knew how to answer. A stereotypical teachers-pet.

It was so out of character for him. Yes, the Dustin he knew  
was insanely smart when he wanted to be. Never to this  
extent though. He never showed off. This version of Dustin  
willingly showed off.

Dustin caught his eye and tilted his head. He beckoned Will  
over and Will slowly walked over. He sat next to him   
awkwardly and Will wondered what to do next. What should   
he say?

"So...erm.." Will started off awkwardly, watching as Dustin's   
goofy smile appeared on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be friends! You seem like a  
loner." Will choked on his spit at the bluntness of his words.  
He looked at him for a moment before replying.

"That's pretty presumptious of you." Will raised a thin brow.   
Although what he said sould have been insulting he couldn't  
help but be reminded by his friends boyish charm.

"Yeah, well. I thought why not, you know?" Dustin shrugged and  
held his hand out for Will to shake. Will stared at it for a moment,  
hesitating. He eventually moved his hand out and shook it. Why   
the hell not? Maybe Dustin could help him out.

######

"So you're telling me that you've come from a parallel universe?"

Will and Dustin were now sat outside on the school yard, eating  
their school meal. Don't ask where Will found the money to buy   
food because he didn't now either. He had just filled Dustin in on   
his predicament and by the reaction he didn't think Dustin really   
believed him.

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"You guess so, or you know so? Right now i'm starting to think   
you're just messing with me or you're crazy." Will bit his lip in   
thought to Dustin's reaction. Perhaps he had to provide him with  
proof but how?

"Well, I know that the Dustin I knew had two front teeth missing and  
got some to fill the gaps." Dustin stared at him for a moment and then  
turned to face outwards.

"Okay, so no else knew that but some how you do. You're the new  
kid and i'm pretty sure i've never met you. Okay, I guess I believe  
you." Will smiled softly. It was an improvement.

"Thank you. I doubt many people would."

"Of course they wouldn't! There's theories about Parallel universes  
of course, but theres no solid evidence for it." Dustin sighed and ran   
his hand through his curly hair.

"I know."

"Which reminds me. You said you knew two other people alongside me,  
right? Who were they?"

Will debated on telling Dustin this part because Lucas and Mike are two   
completely different people. Dustin is different, but not by much. Lucas   
and Mike have had drastic personality changes. Mike just that little bit more.

"Well...Lucas was one of them."

"Wait as in the Lucas....Lucas Sinclair?" Will looked at Dustin in confusion,  
slowly nodding. What was so strange about that.

"My god..." Dustin looked dazed as he thought about the male. It was kind  
of add since his Dustin woud wear the same expression around his Lucas   
too.

"He's different to the Lucas I know, though. The Lucas I know is not shy   
usually. He's actually quite...sarcastic and perhaps a little sassy." Dustin  
nodded, clearly thinking about it.

"Well if what you say is true then I guess we're gonna have to befriend this  
world's Lucas to see if he can help." Will was about to refuse, but then he  
saw the hopeful look on Dustin's face and couldn't help but give in. This   
really meant something to Dustin.

So he reluctantly agreed.

######

On the voyage of trying to find Lucas, they came across Mike as well. He had   
Lucas pushed against the wall once again. A menacing grin that Will really didn't  
want to see on his best friends face, ever. However, this universe was not kind   
to him.

"Hey, Mike. Look who decided to show up." Troy took a drag from his cigarette   
and flicked it at them after putting it out. Mike looked at him before turning to look  
at both Will and Dustin. His grin faded into an amused smirk, mirth dancing in   
his eyes as they landed on Will.

"The freak show has returned I see." Mike let go of Lucas's collar. His interest   
now set on the two instead. Lucas stared at Dustin and bowed his head slightly  
in fear. Will could see that Dustin was clenching his fist from the corner of his  
eye. He made a mental note to ask about that later.

Will stared at Mike and refused to look away. This Mike terrified him and probably  
always will. However, he missed his Mike. Seeing the spitting image of him, with   
a few differences in the clothing area, it was like his Mike was standing in front   
of him. Except he wasn't. It wasn't the Mike he knew and that made him scared.

He really didn't belong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me adding a side ship into this? I was thinking about it before I started writing this but i'm not sure. If you would like to see that then please let me know. Otherwise I may add it anyway. Thank you guys for your patience. You've been amazing!


End file.
